Uncalled Romance
by ChibixDorksterr
Summary: Kagome Higurashi 19, single, hardheaded, outspoken, troublesome. Sesshoumaru Takahashi 23, single, unpredictable, business man, workoholic. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. What's her name?

**Uncalled Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi; 19, single, hard-headed, outspoken, troublesome. Sesshoumaru Takahashi; 23, single, unpredictable, business man, work-o-holic. What do these two have in common? Absolutely nothing, but the fact that they have nothing in common makes it harder to resist one another. Strange and uncanny but, true. They meet as if on cue unintentionally, along with some confusions and uncomfortable moments. Love is basically a game of simply beating time itself.

**Chapter One**:

What's her name?

Sesshoumaru sat at his working area; focusing intensely at his work. His eyes were stiff and they never left his papers. His hand gripped his pen tightly and it moved expeditiously on the paper; fast but steady as if it was automatic. He knew what he was doing. He could have his eyes closed and still know what he was doing. He was born a business man and a natural hard worker. Unlike, his naïve, immature _half-breed _brother Inuyasha, he doesn't waste his valuable time getting some head and possibly getting girls pregnant. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he said emotionlessly. You could have sworn it was a machine if you didn't know any better. He didn't even look up to see who it was. He knew who it was, actually. Who else would bother him on a Saturday Night? And the smell of overused Axe and Tag only meant that Inuyasha was around. "Hey, Fluffy." Inuyasha said as he entered the room. Sesshoumaru growled. "Ignorant _little_, _half-breed_, kids nowadays." he said. Inuyasha laughed. "Lighten up Sesshy." Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to comment on the name calling.

"Just get to the point. I don't have time for your little kid-ish games. Why are you here?" he asked impatiently; simply just hating the fact that he was around and breathing his oxygen. "Well, heh… I-" before he could finish his sentence, Sesshoumaru cut him off, "You gambled and lost a lot, and you're here to beg me for money, am I correct?" he said calmly in more of a statement than a question. Inuyasha smirked. "Yes sir, you know it. So, can you clear it for me?" he asked. "No." Sesshoumaru snapped. Literally, right after Inuyasha was done asking that question, Sesshoumaru snapped a "No." at an instant. Inuyasha began to feel his temperature rise up.

"Why!" he asked in an almost yelling manner. Sesshoumaru grinned, still having his eyes on his work though. "Because, it's _my_ money. **MY **hard working, breath taking, heart aching, blood leaking, _clean _money. You got that?" he said sternly. Suddenly, he put his pen down. He _actually _put his pen down! Either he's done **ALL** his work, and I mean _all_, or you got his heart pumping and that isn't a good thing. He stood up and slammed his fist onto his desk; causing it to crack a little. "You don't come in here demanding **ME**, to give you **MY **money for your **SELFISH **needs and _problems! _The money that I raised up by myself! The money I shed tears for while **YOU **were out fucking around with some bimbo of some sort! You pay for your _own_ **fucking** damn bills, for your _own_ **fucking** damn problems, and for your _own_ **fucking** damn needs!" he exclaimed.

He really didn't know why he got all hyper like that. It's so un-Sesshoumaru like. It's just that probably all these stresses that he's been denying just suddenly bubbled up and were just ready to attack the next person that pissed him off. And, or, he just returned the same reaction that Inuyasha gave to him. Kind of a reflex thing. After, letting all that out, he felt kind of good.

There was a moment of silence.

Inuyasha stood there; staring blankly and dumbfounded at Sesshoumaru's sudden outburst. "Now, if that's all you came here for, then leave." Sesshoumaru said smoothly, as though nothing happened. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He didn't know what to say after that outburst, so he actual did what he was told and left, but, not without putting up the finger. After that, he slammed the door shut. It was quite funny seeing his face like that. Stunned and speechless, then pulling a very immature act as to put up the finger. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

2 hours went by and Sesshoumaru was still working. His cell phone suddenly rang. He looked at the number; it was an unknown call. He opened his phone and in his deep, yet smooth voice; trying not to sound stressful, he said,

"Hello?"

"S-Sesshoumaru!"

_Sesshoumaru looked at his phone. It sounded like Inuyasha._

"Inuyasha, what-"

"Look, Sesshoumaru. Your brother has a debt to pay and our boss is tired of his procrastination! Either give us the money, or he dies a violent death!"

_Sesshoumaru laughed slightly. He really didn't care about him, but his father told him to look after Inuyasha while he was away, so he had to save his butt no matter how much he didn't want to. Plus, he had a reputation. If word leaks out that his brother got involved with a Yakuza, then he has to live through the humiliation._

"What's the address?"

"9878 Oakley Street. The old empty warehouse downtown, don't be late."

He closed his cell phone without saying anything afterwards, and then he put away his work, grabbed his black coat, and left his office. It was cold that night. His long, silver hair blew gently in the air. He unlocked the door of his black Porsche and adjusted himself. After he adjusted himself nicely, he left his driveway and began driving down the street.

**028137824324676845234187**

_SLAP!_

A sudden hard, heavy, slap echoed through out the diner. There, standing in the center of the room, was a very petite, raven haired girl. She stood there, staring daggers at the woman who slapped her. "You wench! You do as told and the customer is _always _right!" she said. "But, Kagura she-" "I said, the customer is _always _right! Now, apologize!" she cut her off. Kagome glared daggers at the girl. She knew the girl too. She was the conceited, _slut _in high school. She also slept with her ex-boyfriend, Hojo. She caught those two having sex right in front of her eyes. She was doing some _oral _sucking at that time, and it was disgusting!

"So, how's Hojo? You still being a slut, Kikyou?" Kagome asked. Kikyou laughed. "Oh, that poor loser? I dumped him. The sex was good, but he wasn't on my level. And, how can I still be a slut when I never was one?" she asked innocently. Kagome gritted her teeth. How dare she deny it? She was the school's sex toy and she slept with everyone! Kikyou adverted her attention back to Kagura. "It's ok, she doesn't have to apologize." Kikyou said, trying to act all miss innocent all of a sudden. "But… I want her fired." Kagura turned to Kagome, and before she could say those two words, Kagome was already out.

Kagome stormed down the streets of Tokyo like Godzilla. She muttered words underneath her breath and felt the confusing and frightened stares she was getting. She laughed at herself. '_Probably think I'm crazy or something._' she thought. She stopped at a red light. She sighed, '_Damn, how am I suppose to pay the rent now?_' she thought. She shook her head. She placed her hands in her pockets as she felt a cold breeze. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize the light turned green. She quickly crossed, but half way through, the light suddenly turned red again and she saw a car coming right towards her! She closed her eyes and stood there; too frozen and scared to even move. Her heart pounded faster every millisecond. "Dear, god! Please let the car stop in time!" she prayed to herself.

**028137824324676845234187**

Sesshoumaru drove silently. He stopped at a red light and sighed. He looked around as he waited. He blinked several times in a row. Since when was Tokyo such a lovey-dovey and romantic place? He could see couples everywhere, even young ones at the age of only 12. Seeing all of these couples made him... think of the past, and the cold memories started coming back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

_**Flashback**_

_20 year old Sesshoumaru smiledas he embraced his girlfriend; Rin, watching as the California sun was setting on the balcony of his room. Today was the last day in California before Sesshoumaru and Rin had to go back to work. Rin was Sesshoumaru's secretary and they fell madly in love. After the death of Sesshoumaru's first girlfriend, he never thought that he could ever fall in love again, but that was when Rin came into his life. "Sesshoumaru…" she whispered with her soft, sweet and innocent voice. "Yes?" he softly asked as he lowered his head. She whispered in his ear, "I love you." then she kissed him on the lips and before she knew it, Sesshoumaru pulled her into a passionate kiss. They stayed like that; kissing from the beginning of the sun set, until now; under the moonlight. Rin broke the kiss to catch her breath. Sesshoumaru placed his warm hands on her cold ones and stared at her straight in the eyes. "Rin, how much do you love me?" he asked. Rin smiled. "I love you more than words can explain and I'd do anything for you. If our love ever left, I'd probably die." she answered._

_He kissed her on the lips again. She returned his kiss and slowly opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. He pulled her into yet another passionate scene. She let out a moan as his tongue roamed in her mouth. He let out a smirk in satisfaction. He placed his arms on her petite, waist and she put her arms around his neck. His lips left hers and he made his way slowly down to her neck; making sure that he kissed every part of her pale, vivid, soft skin. He stopped; his heavy breath still hovering over her neck. "Why have you stopped?" she asked softly. "Rin, are you ready?" he asked. She gazed at him. She bit her bottom lip. He stared into her stunning green eyes. "I won't force you, but if you're ready, I'm game." he said sincerely. "I-I don't know… I-I want to, but… I'm afraid." she turned her head away. Sesshoumaru grabbed her face and brought it to his. He smiled. "I promise you, it won't hurt. We'll take it nice and slow. And whenever you want to stop, we'll stop. Whatever happens, I will assure you that I'll take responsibility and care for it. You're a big girl now, so it's your choice. Remember, I won't force you if you are not ready yet." He assured._

_Rin smiled back and she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She hugged him tightly. "Sesshoumaru, I love you so much!" she cried. He laughed. "Are you ready?" he asked. Rin nodded. "Yes, I'm ready…" she said. Sesshoumaru brushed her tears away with his thumb and carried her bridal style to his bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and locked his lips with hers, but this time, it was a quick one. He pulled away and smiled. "One sec." he whispered to her. He walked to his balcony and closed his French doors. He pulled down the curtains and from that point on; they made love until the sun came up._

**028137824324676845234187**

_The heat of the sun's ray beamed against the cheeks of Sesshoumaru. He softly yawned as his eyes opened slowly. He moved his arm to find that he wasn't holding anything. His head poked up in the air. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He shook his head. "Where is she...?" he said to himself. He stretched and got up from his bed. He saw a figure near the balcony, so he assumed it was Rin. He walked up to her and held her in his arms. "Good morning…" he whispered in her ear. He didn't receive an answer. He leaned his head against hers. "What's wrong?" he asked. Rin shook her head. "Nothing…" she replied, but Sesshoumaru knew something was up the moment he embraced her._

_He was a full-blooded demon, so he could sense that something was wrong. And her usual sweet, cheery voice, now seemed dead and lifeless. "I'm okay, really." she said, faking a smile. Sesshoumaru turned her body to face his. "Rin, you know that I can sense things, so don't try to lie to me. I thought we could tell each other how we feel. What's going on?" he asked sternly. Rin looked down. "Um, before we start, would you mind putting on some clothes?" she said as she pointed at his…well, you get the picture. He blushed, "Yea, right. Well, wait downstairs and I'll be there in a sec." he said as he looked for something to wear. She brushed past him and made her way downstairs. He frowned. "What's up with her this morning?" he said to himself._

_Five minutes later he got dressed in a blue polo collared shirt that wasn't too big or small and ripped Areopostale jeans. (They were made like that) He came down to find Rin crying on the couch. He ran up to her and lifted her up and pulled her into a warm embrace. He had a concern look on his face. "What's going on? Rin! Please, tell me." he cried out. Tears streamed down her eyes. "Sesshoumaru, I-" before she could finish her sentence, she was rudely interrupted by a very disturbing laughter. Sesshoumaru adverted his eyes towards the person who was laughing. "Who are you?" he snarled. "A man in a white suit walked up to Sesshoumaru. "**I **am that lovely young lady's soon to be **father-in law**_." _He replied with a smirk. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He quickly turned to Rin who was now crying heavier and louder. _

"_R-Rin! Is this true?" he exclaimed. He never felt so speechless and betrayed like this in his life. He felt as if his heart had sunken like the very Titanic itself. She nodded. Before Sesshoumaru could say another word, she cut in, "It's not like I planned for it to come out this way!" she cried. "My father died this morning, and I was told that I was engaged to be married! You hear that? Engaged, Sesshoumaru! And, if I deny the whole marriage thing, then I'll be dishonoring the death of my father!" she felt more tears stream down her eyes. Her heart pounded as fast as lightning and she breathed heavy strokes. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. He didn't cry, but oh god did he want to. _

"_Now, Rin. My son **Naraku** is waiting in the limo." the man known as her future father-in law said as he escorted her out. She took one last look at her true love and walked away. Sesshoumaru stood there, watching her. "So, you're just gonna leave me?" he called out. He laughed sarcastically and closed his eyes. Yes, now tears were falling down his eyes. Rin turned back to look at him, the man that stole her love and the man who gave her everything and cherished her and took care of her and the first man who made love to her. She hopped in the limo and looked away. "I love you…" she whispered softly to herself. The limo pulled out of the driveway leaving a very lifeless Sesshoumaru down on his knees. "RIN!" he called out. "Rin… why? Why did you have to leave me!" he cried. He soon found himself knocked out on the floor. _

_Eight hours later, he finally woke up. I guess he was just so overwhelmed and weary about the whole situation that he actual fell asleep for a long time. He rubbed he head and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around; he was still in his Mansion in Cali. It was dark out now. "Was all of this a dream?" he slapped himself. "Nope, guess not." he said. He closed his eyes as he thought about earlier today; the thoughts of how he lost the love of his life to some man name **Naraku**. He suddenly heard his cell phone ring. He groaned. He really didn't want to deal with people right now, but it wouldn't stop ringing, so he couldn't help but to open it. He didn't even bother to check the number. He opened it and clicked talk:_

"_What do you want?" (Yea, that was ignorant of him to just say that)_

"_S-Sesshoumaru…"_

_There was a moment of silence._

_Sesshoumaru paused for a moment. "This sounds like Rin…" he said to himself. "But, she sounds like she's in pain."_

"_Rin! Are you ok? What did he do to you?"_

"_S-Sesshoumaru… h-he… he raped me!"_

_Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and clenched his fist._

"_And, I can't live with myself anymore! Sesshoumaru I love you so much! And if I cannot be with you then…I'd rather **die!**"_

"_NO! Rin! Stop this right now! Don't do anything stupid! I love you, please…"_

"_Sesshoumaru, you were my everything, my only thing, and now that you're gone… I can't live with myself; especially after getting brutally raped. Remember what I said Sesshoumaru that night we made love. Goodbye my lover, goodbye…"_

"_RIN! NO! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE, NO!"_

_All was heard was a beeping noise from the other end. She hung up..._

_He dropped this cell phone. He remembered what she had said, and it still haunted him every chance it got…_

"_**I love you more than words can explain and I'd do anything for you. If our love ever left, I'd probably die."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

He was soon out of his daze when he heard a loud honking noise. "Get a move on you idiot!" yelled a man from the car in back. Sesshoumaru shook his head and began to drive. "I have got to get these old memories out of my head…" he said to himself. He turned on the radio. "Maybe a little music will help." Playing on the radio was the song "Everytime We Touch" by Cascade, except the slow version. (**A/n: The slow version of that song sounds really good and beautiful**) Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. '_Dear god, why this song? Why now?_' he thought…

"'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side._

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static, and everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow, I can't let you go, want you in my life."_

He turned off the radio and stopped the car. "Maybe a little walk would help." he said to himself. He got out of his Porsche and took a walk. As he was walking, he saw a car driving very fast and it looked as though there was a drunk driver. '_Low lives…_' he thought. He heard whispers.

"Look! That girl right there is about to get hit!"

"Someone! Save her!"

"I don't think anyone can save her now. The car is going way too fast."

Sesshoumaru looked at where the car was going. Standing in the middle of the street was a girl; who was about to get hit! At an instant, he felt himself running towards her. It was like an instinct. He just couldn't stand another girl dieing right in front of his face. With his demon like speed, he grabbed the girl by the waist and with a blink of an eye, she was safe and back on the side walk.

**028137824324676845234187**

Kagome could feel tears coming down her eyes. Was she about to die? Did she die?

Then, suddenly, she felt someone grab her by the waist, and soon, she was floating in the air. '_I must have died if I'm now floating… but, why do I feel myself against something hard?_' she thought to herself. She felt her feet touch the ground again. She was whimpering and shivering. After what just happened, or was about to happen, she didn't know how to act. "It's ok. You can open your eyes now." she heard someone say. She slowly opened her eyes. The first thought that came in her mind was, '_I'm alive?_' she looked up to see her savior. Her chocolate brown eyes met a pair of stunning and most amazing pair of rare, golden amber eyes she's ever seen in her entire life.

The man had long, silky, silver hair that just glowed in the light. He was well toned. Not too muscular, but not so wimpy. He had on a black, very expensive platinum jacket on and probably a suit under it. He had great features. He looked like a god. She realized that she was still clinging onto him; she pushed herself away and blushed.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl; who was shivering in his arms. She had long, silky, raven hair. She wore a black jean jacket with a plain white tee under it, black cargos with a lot of pockets and straps, and red chucks. She was slim and slender. She looked like a very down to Earth girl. She looked about 5'5". When his eyes met hers, he could feel himself weaken. Those eyes; those chocolate brown eyes, were beautiful. And her features were amazing. Big chocolate brown eyes, a small nose (not too small though), nice full lips, and she looked as though she didn't wear any make-up. But, she didn't need any make-up. She was what you call, natural beauty. But, he couldn't be attracted to this girl, could he? Nah, he couldn't. She pushed her body away from his; feeling the uncomfortable-ness probably. He saw her slightly blush and was satisfied.

Kagome coughed and looked away. She could feel the man staring at her, so she felt even more uncomfortable. "Thank you for saving me." she finally let out. She looked at her watch. "Oh, wow. Well, look at the time. I think I should be going now-BYE!" and with that she ran. Sesshoumaru stood there, stunned. Wow, he didn't expect her to do that. He smirked. '_She sure was pretty._' he thought. He then slapped his forehead. '_Snap out of it Sesshoumaru. You're acting like Inuyasha now. Plus, you probably won't even see her again._'

He sighed. "I don't even know her name." he said to himself. He placed his hands in his pockets and headed back to his Porsche.

**A/N: Well… what do you guys think of chapter one? This was my first fic, so tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon… and if I get good reviews, then maybe I'll update sooner. (Wink, wink) **


	2. Karaoke Night

**Uncalled Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi; 19, single, hard-headed, outspoken, troublesome. Sesshoumaru Takahashi; 23, single, unpredictable, business man, work-o-holic. What do these two have in common? Absolutely nothing, but the fact that they have nothing in common makes it harder to resist one another. Strange and uncanny but, true. They meet as if on cue unintentionally, along with some confusions and uncomfortable moments. Love is basically a game of simply beating time itself.

**Chapter Two: **

Karaoke Night

Sesshoumaru smirked as he drove his Porsche back home. Apparently, when he arrived at the warehouse, Inuyasha was getting a brutal beat down. It was quite a joyful and an entertaining sight. Inuyasha owed them over 10 grand, it wasn't much in Sesshoumaru's eyes, but that money came out of his pockets, so that was the only downside; that and the fact that Inuyasha's blood is getting all over his Porsche. Inuyasha growled as he looked at his wounds and scars in the mirror. "You were late…" he mumbled. "I got sidetracked." Sesshoumaru answered; keeping his eyes on the road. Inuyasha clenched his fist. "You did it on purpose!" he yelled. "If I did have the intentions of doing so, I wouldn't have even come at all, but I really got sidetracked." he said in a bored tone.

Inuyasha muttered some words underneath his breath. "What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked. He stopped the car. "Why did you stop? Home is still 30 miles away." Inuyasha said. "Get out." Sesshoumaru said as he unlocked the car. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What! You're gonna make me walk? No you wouldn't! Home is 30 miles away! Even with my demon speed it'll still take pretty long!" he exclaimed. Sesshoumaru grinned evilly. "I wouldn't? Heh, you should know me better than that? Well, actually you shouldn't. You see, I don't _want_ you to know me, because if you did, then I wouldn't be unpredictable. Now, I heard what you said, and you're also getting blood everywhere. Now, get out." he said.

Inuyasha glared daggers at Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru just kept his usual bored look; not even flinching. Inuyasha got out of the car. He balled up his fist and was _about _to hit Sesshoumaru's mirror, but Sesshoumaru quickly leaned over and grabbed him by the neck. "Don't even dare mutt!" he said strictly. Inuyasha tried to breath, but couldn't seem to catch his breath. Sesshoumaru wasn't even squeezing his neck that hard, well… in his opinion anyways. He finally let go of his neck and started up his car again. "Don't get jumped on your way." and with those 5 words, he drove away; leaving Inuyasha standing there helplessly. He could hear his half brother scream. It was like music to his ears.

**028137824324676845234187**

Kagome huffed as she plopped on her bed. She was thinking about what had happened before. She let out a sigh. "I didn't even ask him his name, and he probably thinks I'm weird or something by the way I reacted." she said to herself. She laughed at herself. "Ha-ha, but he sure was good looking." She smiled at that thought. Her nose wrinkled and she grimaced. "What am I saying? I can't be attracted to him. No way! What ever happened to the Kagome in high school? The Kagome who was tough and never fell victim to any man. Boys are nothing but trouble and someone as good looking as he is, probably has a bad side. However… he was wearing a business suit. But, then again… those types of men are the ones who usually aren't suspects, so he could be a stalker in disguise! And-" she paused before she went any farther.

"What the hell am I saying! I don't even know him! I don't even know what I'm talking about. All I hear are words coming out of my mouth! I-" she heard laughter by her door frame. "Ha-ha, talking to yourself again I see." said the person. Kagome smirked. She knew who it was. "Sango, I wasn't _talking _to _myself_. I was simply just… um…" "-talking to yourself." Sango finish. Kagome laughed and her sweat dropped (anime style) "Yeah, I guess I was, but, anyways, how'd you get in, and why are you here?" she asked. Sango smiled and sat on Kagome's bed; swinging a pair of keys around her index finger. "You gave me a spare remember, _and _I'm here to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she lunged herself at Kagome and gave her a great, big hug. Kagome laughed and hugged her back. "Oh, so you remembered…" she grinned. "Well, you know that my birthday is _tomorrow _right." Sango smirked and pointed at the clock. **12:00AM**. Kagome couldn't help but have a cheesy smile on her face. "So, the city is all yours tomorrow-er-later on today, so what do you wanna do?" Sango asked. Kagome thought for awhile. "Well, for my 20th birthday, I don't want to do anything special. All I want to do is hang out and spend time with my best friend." she said.

Sango smirked. She knew that Kagome was to say that, so she had it all planned out.

"Ok, so what about we hit the mall at 1, and then grab dinner at that new karaoke bar that just opened afterwards?" Sango suggested. Kagome's face lit up with joy. "Karaoke? I love karaoke!" she said. "I knew you would, which is why I made reservations, and who knows, there could be a surprise there." she said, shrugging as if she had no clue on what was going to happen. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well, I better go. Sleep tight." Sango covered up. She winked at Kagome and left. Kagome shook her head and got ready for bed.

**028137824324676845234187**

Sesshoumaru slept peacefully in his large king sized bed. So warm, silky, peaceful, and-

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

-noisy?

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open as he heard the loud banging noise. He tried to ignore it; wondering when the maids were going to get it. After 5 minutes; seeing that no one would answer the door, he had to get it himself. He got off his bed and went downstairs to see what kind of asshole would knock on his door this early in the morning and interrupt his slumber. (**3:40AM**). When he reached the door, the banging stopped. Then, suddenly, his door flew open; it was Inuyasha. This time, he looked a horrible mess, well, more horrible than the last he saw. He was shirtless, his pants were ripped, he had mud mixed with blood everywhere, a blacker eye, scars, bruises all over his body, a busted lip and so much more. Sesshoumaru smirked. "So, you finally arrived eh?" he sneered. Inuyasha growled.

"First, a lady called me a thief, got chased by the cops for no apparent reason, got beaten up by 2 gangs during gang bang, fell down a hill, fell into a lake, and what you see says it all!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and gripped Sesshoumaru's shirt. He glared viciously at Sesshoumaru. "Glad to hear that it went well." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically as he slapped Inuyasha's filthy hand away. He dusted himself. He slapped Inuyasha on the cheeks softly and constantly. "So young, yet so naïve." he said as he walked away. He could feel and even taste the anger that arose in his _half _brother. He was very much satisfied. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Why is it that he always had to lose every time! Oh, yeah, maybe because Sesshoumaru could easily rip him into shreds and he knew it. He growled in defeat and went straight to the showers.

**028137824324676845234187**

Kagome yawned as she heard the beeping of her alarm clock. Today was her birthday, but to her it felt like any other ordinary day. She stretched and got out of her bed tiredly, groaning and moaning; not wanting to get up at all. She looked for clothes to wear for the day. She placed a white tee that said "**Looks Are Deceiving**" in big, bolded, green letters, green/black/brown camouflage capri's, white air forces, brown socks, and a simple black belt on her bed. After getting everything organized, she got undressed and wrapped a towel around her body as she made her way in the bathroom. She went through her cabinet and grabbed her tooth brush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth. When she was done, she began to adjust her water temperature. After she was sure she liked the feeling, she hopped in the shower.

**30 Minutes Later (15 min. shower, 15 min. to get dressed)**

She finished taking a shower and was finished getting dressed. She took a clip and made her hair into a messy bun and left her room. She made her way downstairs and went into the kitchen. She poured some Cocoa Puffs into a bowl and poured in milk and grabbed a class of OJ. After she was done eating, she put everything away. Her door bell rang and she knew who it was. She went over to open it and smiled. "Hey sexy." she said in a playful, seductive voice. Sango laughed and made a shocking face. "Kagome! You've been a lesbian all of this time and never told me! You deceived me and probably tried to get in my pants!" she said. She looked at Kagome's shirt. She laughed. "Yep, looks **_are_** deceiving. Now wonder you have that shirt on." Kagome smirked. She shrugged. She grabbed her black jean jacket, locked her apartment, and made her way towards Sango's car.

(**Blah, blah. They talk, 45 min. later they arrive at the mall**)

When they arrived at the mall, it was packed with people of all types; Goths, Punks, Preps, Emos, etc. etc. and so on. The first place that Kagome went was Spencer's. She wasn't much of a punk or anything, but she liked the accessories and some of the clothes there. It was easy to shop with Sango because she wasn't picky or bitchy. Sango herself was a punk. Today, she had on black bondage pants with lots of straps, chains, and pockets that had a red line from the bottom up. She wore a black, Brand shirt that had the **MCR** (**My Chemical Romance**) logo printed on it, a choker, skull earrings, a black wrist band with **MCR **printed on it, and black vans on her left foot, and red chucks on her right. (That's how I wear my shoes XD …what? It looks cool) After Spencer's, they went to Hot Topic, FYE, Suncoast, Game Stop, Joyce Leslie, The Gap, Old Navy, Areopostale etc. etc. (Sango wears all types of clothing. Just because you are punk does not necessary mean you _always _have to dress like it. I don't look punk, but I am. It's more of the way you act that defines yourself)

**028137824324676845234187**

"Wrong, wrong, wrong…" Sesshoumaru said dully as he flipped through the pages of the binder. He threw it at the wall and slammed his fist on his desk. "These are all wrong! What kind of work are you giving me! These ideas are pathetic and are going to make my company lose big! I gave you chances and yet you took advantage of them and I bet you were having too much fun having sex with the male workers than pay attention to your assigned work you whore!" he yelled. The secretary was scared out of her mind. "B-But, M-Mr. T-Takahashi, I-" before she was finished, Sesshoumaru cut her off. "Save it slut! You're fired! Now get out of my office immediately!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards the door. You didn't have to ask twice, she ran out of the building like she was being chased by a psycho.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist. '_Chill out Sesshoumaru…_' he said mentally. _Obviously_, he wasn't in a good mood. He had recently lost another client as well as losing a lot of money and now, things are just so mixed up and his mind was just so cluttered up.

He heard a knock on his door. He growled. He didn't want to deal with people while he wasn't in a good mood. He was surprised when the door opened. '_That dumb whore didn't lock my door!_' he thought. When the door fully opened, it revealed his friend Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru sighed. Bankotsu was back from his trip to Hawaii and he knew what was going to happen. You see, Bankotsu is the business man _slash _party animal guy. He took an interest in Sesshoumaru because he was boring, _very _hard working, probably more than his father, Inutaisho, and stressful. Bankotsu was the type of guy to try to take guys like Sesshoumaru, and change them for the better. To try to let their wild side out, even if it was only a day, and well… Sesshoumaru was a bit hard to untangle. He rejected everything and he was Bankotsu's hardest client, yet they became good friends. Bankotsu grinned.

"Sooo, I see Lord Fluffy hasn't changed." He said. Sesshoumaru growled. Bankotsu chuckled. "Hah, I saw a girl running out of your building like someone just died. But, anyways, I'm back and let's celebrate!" he said. "Can't you see that I am in a little situation here? I lost a client, the company is going haywire and I don't even want to talk about it." Sesshoumaru said as he buried his face in his hands. Bankotsu still had a smirk on his face. "I know what'll solve your problems, karaoke!" he exclaimed. Sesshoumaru's had a dull face expression; more of a **_can-you- believe-this-guy? _**type of face. "That's your idea of fun?" Bankotsu nodded. "Sure it is. Karaoke is fun, and you need the fresh air anyways. Plus, it'll get your mind off of business for a while." he said.

"Don't you ever think that maybe, just _maybe_, I _don't _want to take my mind off business? If I do, then things will slowly fall apart and it'll be harder and harder to fix it." Sesshoumaru's tone became a little more aggressive and louder. Bankotsu walked up to Sesshoumaru and slapped him across the face. Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide open and he couldn't believe what had just happened. He got up and glared daggers at Bankotsu. "Ok, listen here Sesshoumaru; I'm trying to help you out the _easy _way. But if you're not going to cooperate, then how about this; I take back my business, and my company associates with a more free spirit on, say… hmmm, I don't know, **Ookami inc**." he threatened. They both stared at each other with blood thirst in their eyes. Once Bankotsu had an eye on a client, he doesn't take his eyes off of them and he always keeps his word.

'_Damn… I guess I have no choice. If I don't go, then I'd lose a truly good alliance and then business will definitely collapse. –sigh- He won this time, but I'll get mine back…_' Sesshoumaru thought. He sighed and sat back down. "Fine…" he mumbled. Bankotsu smirked. "I knew you'd say that, so come on Fluffy. I heard there's a new karaoke bar opening up, so we best get there early, since it's probably going to be packed." he said. Sesshoumaru put his work away and shook his head slowly. '_Bankotsu is truly is match made in hell…_' he thought.

**028137824324676845234187**

Kagome and Sango panted heavily. Apparently, there were being chased by mall cops because Sango wanted to have a little _fun_, and mess with the cops and break mall rules; leaving them to their situation now, kicked out of that mall for a month. Kagome glared at Sango. "So, you just _had _to kick that cop in the private didn't you?" she said, crossing her arms, and tapping her feet. Sango shrugged. "Not my fault. That cop was just asking for it; just standing there, eating 5 donuts at a time while trying to flirt with younger girls." she said.

There was a moment of silence.

Then, they both started to burst out in laughter. "Ha-ha, it's never boring with you around, Sango." Kagome said. Sango looked at her watch. "Wow, **6:30PM **already. It's just about that time, so let's go." she said. Kagome nodded. They put all of their bags in Sango's trunk and made their way to the bar.

When they arrived there, it was PACKED! Since when was karaoke so popular? Anyways, getting back to the subject, Sango went up to a guy in a black shirt that said staff and whispered something in his ear. Kagome could see the guy let out an _Ohhh_, and signal her to come in. When Kagome entered, she could feel someone put a blind fold over her eyes. "Follow my voice…" said the person who blind folded her. She did as told and began to follow the voice. She reached out her hand and started swinging it in the air. She heard the voice say, "We're here. Now, open take off the blind fold." So, she took it off and was greeted by a **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**! She smiled as she saw all of her friends and a cake in the center. She felt as cheesy as cheese cake. She turned to look at Sango who was smiling warmly at her and everyone began to hug her. "You guys are the best!" she said as she hugged each and every one of them. She suddenly heard her name being called on the speaker.

"**Attention! Tonight is the grand opening of our new karaoke bar; Kokoro, and what a way to open it than to have a birthday as the grand opening. So, let's give a hand to Miss Kagome Higurashi! She's now officially 20 and a note from her friend Ayame: She's lookin' fine and single so give her a call."**

Kagome's eyes widened at that last sentence and glared at Ayame who was laughing. She sighed.

"**Now, everyone, let's sing the birthday girl happy birthday."**

And with that, everyone began to sing. Kagome's cheeks turned a rosy red because of the attention. While they were still singing, she couldn't help but to notice a silver haired figure walk in. She turned redder. '_Oh god, is he here! Is it that same guy?_' she thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu entered the karaoke bar. "I guess it's someone's birthday." Bankotsu said as he began to look for a table. Sesshoumaru trailed off behind him. He took a quick glance at the person whom they were singing happy birthday too. He felt his lips curl up into a smirk. '_I guess we meet again…_' he thought. He saw her look at him. He saw as her cheeks turned redder and turn away quickly. He was soon caught by surprise when he heard clapping and that was what took him out of his gaze. He coughed and sat down.

"**Now that, that's over with, we can't _officially _start our sensational night without a song sung by the birthday girl. So, birthday girl, get on the center of the stage and let the music take you away!"**

Kagome smirked and made her way down. All eyes were on her as she held the mic with her hand. She whispered a song in the DJ's ear and he nodded. He gave her a cue, and then she sang…

(I do not own "**The Single Life**" by **Sarina Paris! **For those who never heard of it, it's pretty much a techno song, but I love techno music so HA! XD)

_Freedom's all around  
Dancing as we paint the town  
Friends they do surround  
We are single yeah_

It's so great to be  
Answering to nobody  
Freedom's got the sound  
We are single yeah

Freedom's all around  
People jumping up and down  
Boys and girl go down  
We are single yeah  
It's so great to be in the crazy company  
What more can I be  
We are single yeah

Da de da de da de  
The single life is for me  
Da de da de da de  
With the fun company  
Da de da de da de  
The single life is for me  
Da de da de da de  
With the fun company  
Da de da de da de  
Da de da de da de  
Da de da de da de

Forget bout the boy, girl he don't do you right  
Forget about the way that he held you tonight  
So dry up all your tears  
Listen up, come with me  
We'll play the single life with the fun company

Well you can fall in love  
You could find mister right  
You will spend all your time to keep him in sight  
You gotta take a hold of your life  
Come with me  
Be single for a while  
Have some fun and be free

After the sing ended, Kagome smiled as everyone clapped and whistled.

Sesshoumaru still had a smirk on his face. He had to admit, she had a great voice either though he couldn't hear it very well, since it _was _a techno song. Maybe it was time for him to move on; there was no point in him living in the past. His current thoughts right now?

'_Good thing I know she's still single…_'

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update that soon. One was because I was kind of busy, and two, I didn't get much reviews TT … so please guys, if you read this, review. How do you like it so far? Anyways, Ja Ne! (See ya!) **


End file.
